Just The Way You Are
by foreveryoungx
Summary: It's the sixth year charity concert, and Ron decides to take matters into his own hands with a little help from Bruno Mars. HGxRW. Review!


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic.. well sort of. I did a few horrible ones a few years back when I was young and couldn't write. But anyways. I hope you guys enjoy! ALSO: Disclaimer. I don't own anything at all pertaining to the Harry Potter series. I wish I did though, that'd be awesome :P Also, I don't own Bruno Mars's "Just the Way You Are", or anything by the Moldy Peaches for that matter.**

Ron took a breath. The Great Hall was filled with everyone he knew. His family, his friends, his teachers, Harry, and her. Hermione. Probably the most important one of all. Ever since his first year, Ron has been madly, albeit grudgingly at times, in love with Hermione Granger, his best friend. It was now their sixth year, and he, with the persuasion of Harry and Ginny, decided to let Hermione know how he truly felt about her. Ron found the amount of people in the audience a bit daunting, but he wasn't surprised. Ron was well aware that there were few people willing to miss out on the Hogwarts School first annual Charity School Concert (all proceeds going to St. Mungo's, of course), and he took it into consideration before heading to the Headmaster's office two weeks prior to sign up.

Ron peaked out from behind the curtain of the transfigured stage. He looked around and saw Hermione in the front row, sitting between Harry and Neville. "_Perfect"_, he thought happily. She quickly spotted him as well and beamed at him, adding in an excited wave. He waved back and retreated backstage before his nerves got the best of him.

"Alright Weasley, you need to keep it together. There is no turning back now!" , he said to himself in a mirror in the Wizards' dressing room. "That's the spirit darling!" , replied the raspy sounding mirror.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the First Annual Hogwarts Charity Concert!" , boomed the loud and articulate voice of Albus Dumbledore, " We are pleased to have you all with us tonight for what will be a truly magical evening.."

_Here we go,_ thought Ron. A troupe of Hufflepuff dancers were up first, and then it would be his turn. His turn to show the girl he loved what she meant to him. In front of all of his friends. And family. And a good percent of the Magical community.

He stared at himself in the mirror.

"I can't do this," he said, heading towards the stage exit, "I'll just have to tell them that I'm can't."

Ron opened the stage door and paused. He saw the audience immersed in the current performance. He saw his mother. He saw Tonks. He saw Lupin. He saw her. Hermione. Looking as beautiful as ever with her hair properly curled, no makeup, and a short, strapless, sparkly black dress. Ron backed away from the door. He knew that Hermione deserved to know how he felt, and she deserved a damn show of it too. No matter how scared he felt deep in his heart, in her presence, it seemed to all melt away. His fear was great, but his love for her was greater. So as soon as he heard a sudden roaring of applause, Ron grabbed his guitar, and headed for the stage curtain.

".. What an illuminating performance!.. And now, for our next act, Ronald Weasley! Performing a Muggle song accompanied by a guitar, let's have a round of applause!"

Ron passed Dumbledore, who gave him a knowing smile, on his way to the microphone. Adjusting himself, Ron began, "This song is called 'Just the Way You Are', and it's for a special girl I know. I changed the words around a bit."

He looked straight into Hermione's eyes as he played the first few chords and began to sing with what turned out to be a very soulful sounding voice.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes__  
__Make the stars look like they're not shining__  
__Her hair, her hair__  
__Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful__  
__And I'd tell her every day_

He saw Ginny and Harry giving him smirks in the audience, along with various members of the Order. Had he always been so obvious?

_Yeah I know, I know__  
__If I compliment her__  
__She won't believe me__  
__And its so, it's so__  
__Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But if she ever asks me do I look okay__  
__I'd say_

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

He sang the chorus looking directly at Hermione the entire time. She seemed shocked and a bit teary eyed as many people around her sent her words of congratulations. It was clear that this was a long time coming.

_Her nails, her nails__  
__I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
__Her laugh, her laugh__  
__She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful__  
__And I'd tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know__  
__I'd never ask you to change__  
__If perfect is what you're searching for__  
__Then just stay the same_

_So never bother asking__  
__If you look okay__  
__You know I'd say_

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

The song ended with a furious round of applause from the audience, and a standing ovation from many people, most notably the Order and Dumbledore's Army. He looked around the Hall and smiled. Well, they at least had approved, but Ron didn't need their approval. He needed the approval of the girl who asked to take a walk with him about twenty minutes later.

It was a beautiful night. Ron and Hermione walked silently throughout the grounds for a few minutes before Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Did you mean everything you said?", she asked timidly.

"What- Of Course! Blimey Hermione I've fancied you since first year. Everyone knows that," he admitted honestly.

She stopped walking and looked away. Ron took in the sight of her. Hermione was beautiful everyday, but in the moonlight with her dress, he questioned how anybody could see anything in anyone else but her (author's note- recognize the reference? xD). Hermione then, without warning, closed the distance between herself and Ron, and kissed him.

Ron blissfully returned the favor and kissed her back with such passion and such complete and utter longing that he had always lacked with Lavender. This kiss was about love, and they both knew it.

"I love you," whispered Ron after they broke apart.

"I love you too."

**FLUFF FEST. I know. I'm a little rusty, but the stories will get better I promise! Review Review Review!**


End file.
